


trust me a little while longer

by Donts



Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is an ungrateful prat, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Magic Healing, Magic Reveal, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Whumptober 2020, broken trust, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: When Arthur is completely outnumbered against a sorcerer, Merlin knows he has to reveal himself. It doesn't go as well as it could.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952098
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	trust me a little while longer

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Combo of days 12, 15, 16 and 17
> 
> **broken trust • magical healing • forced to beg • dirty secret**
> 
> the forced to beg one is a bit of a stretch but uhhh whatever

Merlin knew he would have to reveal his magic eventually, he just didn't realize it would be today.

Arthur had been feeling tense and decided to go hunting with just Merlin. This obviously meant he was not hunting, but simply riding around to relax with his best friend.

That it is until a rogue sorcerer and their henchmen came upon them.

Arthur was gotten hit almost immediately, being severely out numbered.

Arthur continued trying to fight, despite his wound. Merlin knew he'd have to do something, and he knew there was no way to hide.

"Arthur get back!"

Arthur stepped back, thinking Merlin had seen someone sneaking up on him, only to curiously look back to Merlin.

Before anyone could get the Arthur again, Merlin shot out a spell, flinging them all back. The sorcerer smirked and stepped forward, his henchmen out of commission.

Arthur watched in shock, mind reeling. He stepped backward until he hit a tree, slumping against it and clutching his wound.

"A sorcerer protecting a Pendragon? Now, this is interesting!" The sorcerer started.

"Shut up," Merlin snapped.

Arthur needed medical attention quickly and Merlin knew he could not waste time with monologue.

Merlin hastily spoke a spell, kneeling to the ground and splaying his palm against it on the least word.

The ground rumbled and the sorcerer stepped back in shock. Roots spread up from the ground and wrapped around him, holding him hostage.

The sorcerer looked up panicked as the branches entwined tighter around him.

"You're Emr-"

"Hush," Merlin spoke darkly as his eyes shone a fulgent gold.

The sorcerer lost his voice immediately.

Merlin quickly turned to Arthur, dropping down to his side.

Arthur let out a noise of protest, making to get away from Merlin.

"You lied to me," Arthur said in disbelief

"I'm sorry," Merlin put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. He winced as Arthur flinched away from his touch.

"I need to see your wound," Merlin stated before lifting Arthur's tunic.

Merlin winced at the oozing blood. He took a breath and put a hand to the wound. He closed his eyes, examining the wound with his magic.

A major artery had been hit, it would be fatal. Merlin would not accept that.

His expression turned determined as he whispered a few spells, clearing the blood and healing the wound. Merlin slowly opened his eyes again.

Arthur merely stared at him with hurt in his eyes.

"You've betrayed me," Arthur stated with growing anger, hand going to his sword.

Merlin shook his head.

"No, Arthur. I'm sorry, please don't kill me," Merlin whimpered.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Arthur asked with disbelief.

"Because you're my friend."

A tense silence hanged over them.

"But you're a sorcerer," Arthur furrowed his brows and held his sword tighter.

"There is no evil in magic, only in the hearts of men," Merlin spoke with tearful eyes.

Another tense silence.

"Please don't kill me, sire," Merlin added.

Arthur sighed and loosened his grip.in the sword. He turned around to see the sorcerer Merlin had entangled with branches.

"Let him go."

Merlin stood and wordlessly retracted the wood and roots back into the ground. The sorcerer stumbled to the ground.

"Leave. If you try to attack anyone in Camelot again, I will know," Merlin threatened.

Despite Merlin's tearful eyes, the sorcerer nodded in fear and scurried off.

He turned back to Arthur.

"Do not speak a word of this to anyone. We will talk later," Arthur spoke coldly, back to Merlin as he walked up to his horse.

Merlin nodded, despite knowing Arthur could not see him.

"Yes, sire," He added meekly.

The ride back was tense and Merlin felt his heart aching.

Arthur would never trust him again.

**Author's Note:**

> wow I really don't like this one.
> 
> uh chow anyways...
> 
> ❤️comments and kudos appreciated❤️


End file.
